On Tuesday, Ashley walked to a hardware store in the evening and decided to buy a nail for $3.54. Ashley handed the salesperson $8.54 for her purchase. How much change did Ashley receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Ashley received, we can subtract the price of the nail from the amount of money she paid. The amount Ashley paid - the price of the nail = the amount of change Ashley received. ${8}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ Ashley received $5 in change.